Assassin (Fate/Fools Gold)
Assassin is a participant of the Oceanic Holy Grail War, serving under his Master Kkoht Mizushima. Summoned within Oceania, Assassin has not seen what is outside of its domain. Nonetheless, Assassin has expressed that he wishes to obtain the Holy Grail so he could once again fight against the person who took away everything from him, claiming that only they are worthy of slaying him. Identity Assassin's True Name is currently unknown to the participants of the Oceanic Holy Grail War. Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Noble Phantasms Class Skills Presence Concealment Assassin possesses the Presence Concealment Skill that an Assassin is given due to being apart of the class. However, due to Assassin not normally using sneaky tactics during his life during his murders, he possesses the skill at a D rank. While he is capable of hiding his presence, those that are more keen than the average person, or Servant, are able to sense his presence, regardless if he has any malicious intent. Divinity A skill that Assassin gains from reincarnating into his past life in the form of a Class Skill. Truly a being that is mostly divine, but possesses demonic traits. This fits what an Asura simply is, but interpretations vary between sources. However, Assassin has proven himself worthy of divine-lineage and does not fall far from it. Due to this, he holds Divinity at a rank of A+. Personal Skills Seeds of Life Blood is a basis of life for humans that allow for them to continue living on within this realm. This is no exception to Assassin. However, his blood holds special properties that he gained during his life. No matter the amount, so long as his blood was spilled and it made contact with a surface, a clone of himself would be birthed from the blood. There is no limit to the amount that can be created from his method, but it would require that his Master have the capacity to give mana to all clones of himself. All clones of Assassin are truly clones of Assassin, to the point that they themselves are classified as Servants, possessing all the capabilities that Assassin himself holds. If the original Assassin were to perish, but clones of him exist, one of the clones would be elevated to the status of original Assassin. However, aside from this title, the clones gain nothing more from this transaction. Assassin possesses Seeds of Life at an EX-ranking, the highest possible ranking. Librarian of Stored Knowledge Librarian of Stored Knowledge would normally apply to one that simply retains knowledge from the past, but Assassin possesses the skill due to an unorthodox method, holding it at the rank of an A. Prior to the war fully beginning, Assassin made a name for himself terrorizing the towns nearby and devouring the brain of his victims. He has claimed that his body absorbs the knowledge of the brain he eats, adding onto his own. Monstrous Strength Humans, Demons, Gods or Goddesses. Assassin has fought them all and has prevailed, save for one instance that ended up with him losing his life. A monster in the form of a Heroic Spirit, Assassin is able to temporarily increase his Strength parameter due to possessing Monstrous Strength, at rank A no less. Trivia *Assassin uses the design of Ulquiorra Cifer from the Bleach series.